Secret Love
by jupitergrl
Summary: A story of love,loss, and prejudices.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly through the windows of Atticus Finch home. The children, Scout and Jem, ran downstairs. It was their first day of school and they were sooo excited!!! They sat down at the breakfast table and Calpurnia the maid served them delicious eggs. Except, Jem didn't want the eggs! Atticus came down stairs and saw that he was not eating them and got angry!

"Boy, wat yo problem! These eggs is good!"

But Jem just knocked the plate off of the table and ran off!

"Motha fucka!" yelled Atticus.

Scout said that she had better get going or she'd be late! Cal said, "Goodbye, have a good day at school."

But Atticus was too furious at Jem to even speak!! He picked up the broken pieces of the plate and thought about things that were currently going on. As of now, Jem was being totally bad!!! He was acting up like all of the time and just being a rotten little brat!!!!1 Atticus was just about fed up!

Meanwhile at Jem and Scout's school, Jem was getting into trouble again. The teacher called on him to answer a question.

The teacher said, "Jem, what is 5 x 5?"

And Jem replied with, "Uh, who tha hell cares! Not me!"

The teacher yelled, "WHAT dID YOU SAY?!!!?!??!"

The teacher told him to go stand in the corner RIGHT NOW. Jem did but laughed in the teacher's face. The whole class started laughing too and the teacher was getting super pissed. Then the teacher spanked Jem with the ruler!! Jem just walked back to his desk and knocked down the entire stack of papers in the process!!!!! The whole class laughed again and the teacher yelled, SILENCE! He made Jem sit in the corner for the rest of the class. And then had to stay afterwards where he was yelled a by the teacher. Jem didn't care at all though! He had no concerns these days. The teacher was so upset that he sent a phone call home to his parents. Jem just wanted to be out of the school, so he left immediately once the teacher had stopped his bitching.

Well Atticus was just getting home from his work when the phone started ringing!!! He answered by saying hello? The voice on the other end of the phone was the teacher, and it said, "Mr. Finch, I've been needin to talk to you. I am Jem's teacher."

"What it do shawty!" replied Atticus.

"Your son is a freak! He's causin so many problems here in this school! I think you should come up as soon as possible for a parent teacher conference!"

Atticus just thought, how retarded!!! He hated having to do that! It was such a waste of time! But he said he would. Things with Jem, needed to be straightened out!

So the next day, Atticus went down to the dumb school at 8:30 am. He walked in the doors and down to the classroom. When he got there, he couldn't believe who the teacher was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

""Funny seeing you here again, isn't it?!?!" said the teacher, who was………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………BOB EWELL!

Atticus frowned at Bob Ewell. "Yeah, guess it is motha fucka!"

Atticus was super pissed at Bob Ewell. The Ewells and Finches hated each other ever since Atticus prosecuted Bob at a court trial hearing against Tom Robanson.

But Bob Ewell said he was tired of fighting.

"Come one, Atticus. Don't you think this has been goin on for a little too long?"

Atticus paused, then said, "Fuck no, motha fucka!"

"Well we're gonna be seein a lot more of each other now, since you're son is such a little RAT!"

"You take dat back! Don't you be talkin 'bout my children like dat!"

Atticus started getting all up in Bob Ewell's face! But the gained control and BACKED OFF.

Atticus said, "Aight. Aight. He has been actin up lately. I don know what his problem be."

Bob Ewell was like, "completely understandable!"

Bob Ewell was being oddly nice this time around, and Atticus was thinking that it was pretty weird! But he decided to accept it, instead of fighting back!

"Well, Bob, I gotsa to say, you changed," said Atticus. "You ain't half as bad as I remeberd.."

"Atticus, we are all friends here in this town!!!! I am totally over what happened two years ago when you prosecuted me against Tom Robanson. Let's come together," Bob Ewell said!

"Uh, whateva!"

Then Bob Ewell started look really sad.

So Atticus said, "Hey, hey, hey. We cool now, aight? It ain't no thang. Don worry bout it."

"Really Attcicus!? That's great. I'm so glad that we can all get along now.

"Yeah, aight, now what bout mah kid?!?!"

"That's right. Well if he doesn't start gettin his act together? He's going to be SUSPENDED."

"Aw, shit. I can't have diz boy at home durin tha day! He be actin a fool! Aight, I'mma give dis kid a good hard punishment and see if he any betta tomorrow!"

"Thanks so much Atticus."

"No problem brotha!"

Than Atticus walked out and went home. Bob Ewell shut the door and sighed. Things were looking up!!1


	3. Chapter 3

When Atticus got home, he found Jem sitting in front of the TV in his underwear and eating potato chips like a fat lazy slob!

Atticus shouted, "Boy, turn off dat TV! I need to talk to ya."

Jem was all like, "Jus a God damn minute, pops!"

Atticus then kicked in the TV screen in an anger rage!

Jem was shocked!

"Dat's why you should listen to me boy! Maybe if you start behavin yo ass then you could get a new one! Now stop actin up! What yo problem anyway!"

Jem frowned. He just said, "Nothing."

"It don't seem dat way to me! But me n Mr. Ewell is sick of yo attitude! We ain't gonna have you actin up no mo!"

"WHATEVA!" and Jem ran off.

"Those damn kids", said Cal.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Yelled Attticus! But he hoped that they'd start being good and SOON. He couldn't be going down to Bob Ewell's school everyday! But the next day, he got a call from him anyways, asking him to come down for another parent teacher conference. Atticus was getting tired of this! Jem was going to get in HUGE trouble. But when Atticus got there, Bob Ewell was not angry at all!

Bob said, "Atticus, I'm so glad to see you here!"

Atticus was all like oook.

"Well, I gotta say, your son is so much better today," said Bob.

Atticus said, "It's bout damn time! Dat kid was drivin me nuts! I know exactly watchu mean Bob!"

Ibaaa

Then Bob moved closer to Atticus. He said, "So Attie, are you doin anything tonight? I was… uhm.. just wonderin. Cuz since we are friends and all now. We should spend time together."

Atticus thought for a moment. He didn't like Bob Ewell for such a long time but since they were basically cool now, Atticus thought that it wouldn't hurt to accept!

"Aight, I guess we could hang out. Whatcha wanna do?" asked Atticus.

"Well I thought maybe we could meet at that new Restaurant down the street. Just to eat dinner. Ya know. So you can get away from those kids, I figure they must get annoying after a while!!"

"I guess so. Sumtime they do."

"Well great. I guess I'll se ya there then! At 5:30!"

"Ok."

Then Atticus left and walked home. He went home, where Jem was sitting quietly, doing his homework.

Atticus told him, "Whuddup son! Mr. Ewell was sayin you was doin good in his class now. I'm hella proud od you boy!"

"Aight aight aight. I jus wan yall to leave me tha hell alone!"

"Whateva. I gotsa to be leavin in a couple hours. I'mma go hang out wit one a my new friends."

"Aight."

TWO HOURS LATER.

Atticus garbebd his coat and started walking down the road to the new restaurant where he and Bob Ewell would be meeting. He walked in and opened the door. When he got there, Bob Ewells was already sitting at a table. He waved and Atticus went over to him.

"What it do," Atticus said.

"Hi Atticus," Bob said, and smiled.

Atticus pulled up his chair.

Bob told him, "I really like havin you here, Atticus. I'm soooo glad that we're gettin along now."

"Yeah."

Atticus and Bob ordered the food, then ate it while having great conversations. Then it was time to ask for the bill. Atticus got out his money but Bob Ewell said, "No, allow ME!"

Atticus just said, "Whateva!"

And Bob paid both of their bills! And the tip! Then Bob invited Atticus to walk around town with him. Atticus was like, fine, whatever!

They walked all down the street lined with lights that lit up the town beautifully! Then they got to a quiet fountain and sat on the bench together. Bob sat really close to Atticus! He yawned and layed his head on his shoulder!

Atticus "UH, Brotha wat chu doin?!?!"

Bo said, "Attcius, I can't stand this anymore!! I am sooo in love with you!"

Atticus was kind of freaked out at first! But he had not felt love in so long! It has been ten years since his wife dies. He stared into his eyes.

"You know what motha fucka, I'm glad."

And they shared a warm embrace and kiss!

Bob Ewell looked at his watch. "Well, I guess we better get goin. It's gettin kinda late. I gotta teach classes tomorrow!!!"

Atticus stared at the ground, "Bye."

"Love you, Attie!"

And Attcus just turned away and quickly walked home. Atticus suddenly felt sorta embaressed! What if someone saw! Like for instance, one of his client. He wanted to keep making money! He then thought about how great Bob Ewell was and forgot all that other stuff. He opened his door and saw Scout Jem sitting around reading a children's bedtime storybook. How sweet he thought. He shut the door and walked into where the kids were sitting.

"Hi Atticus," said Scout.

"Sup pops," said Jem. "You have a good time?"

Atticus replied, "Hell yeah boy. But I'mma go to bed here in a minute. You kids don't be stayin up late or I'mma beat yo asses! Ya hear!"

"Ok good night!" Scout said.

Atticus shut his door and thinking about the events of this night. He really liked Bob Ewell now, and Bob Ewell loved him, but how would this relationship, ever work out??!? He was Jem's schoolteacher! What would the kids think! What would his clients think about his relationship with another man! How could he hide this or have it go on?! He decided to just forget about it and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock. It turned out that it was 9 AM and he was supposed to be meeting with an important client right now!! The stupid alarm didn't go off! He jumped out of bed and hurredly got ready. He went into the kids room, and saw that they were still sleeping! Cal had not shown up either! This day was a total wreck already!

Atticus yelled at the kids, "Y'all get up! God dammit, it's 9 in tha mornin. Y'alls sposed to be in school right now!"

Jem opened his eyes, "Shit, pops, ain't nobody care bout fuckin school!"

"WHATCHU SAY TO ME BOY!?!?!

But Jem just did not answer and went back to sleep.

"Jem get up! You're going to miss that big test today," said Scout.

But Jem was just like, "I don care none. I don wanna go today so I'm NOT."

"Tha hell you is son!" Atticus shouted and he pulled Jem out of bed himself!!

Scout got out of bed started getting dressed and Atticus made Jem get dressed. Jem did but then crawled right back into bed.

Atticus said, "Uh, what tha hell you doin? I don think so!" and grabbed Jem out of bed and poured the kids some delicious Cheerios in a bowl. But Jem refused to eat them! He just started running back to the bed! So Atticus grabbed him, and since he couldn't trust Jem to actually go to school on his own, he dragged him there himself!! Scout followed behind. They got to the school and Atticus walked in and knocked on Bob's classroom door. Bob opened it and smiled. "Hey Attie, I mean, MR. FINCH!"

"Whuddup Bob! Excuse me, MR. EWELL! Sorry Jem was late! He be actin a fool again! Dis kid got some issues!"

"Well we'll just step away from a moment and you can tell me about it!!!"

And they both exited the classroom and went to the empty classroom next door.

Atticus and Bob kissed each other.

"Ohh Atticus. I am sooo glad to see you," said Bob.

"Hell yeah," Atticus replied as they held each other in their arms.

It was such a beautiful moment. Bob ran his long bony fingers through Atticus' smooth black hair. They were all soo happy. Then suddenly the door knob started turning!!! They were like, OH NOOOO! Who was opening the door and WHAT would they think about them being in the room alone together?!?!/!? They quickly ran to opposite sides of the room but Atticus tripped over the desk and fell on the floor then Bob went to go help him but slipped on a piece of chalk and fell on top of Atticus! The door opened and Jem walked in!!

Jem was like, "Uh, what tha FUCK IS GOIN ON up in here?!!"

Atticus and Bob, both stood up and tried to make the situation better somehow!

Bob said, "Well sonny, your father and I were just…discussing the…um…..new cirriculum for this school!"

Jem said, "On top of each other??!?!!?!?"

Atticus replied by saying, "Shit son, we fell! Dat's it! Nothin mo! What yo problem be!"

Jem just stood there for a minute then told Bob Ewell what he originally came in for, which was to ask for help after Harrison Hobo kid threw up in the classroom!

Bob was like, those damn kids! Atticus and Bob quickly exchanged goodbyes and went their seperate ways. But only after Bob quickly slipped a note in Atticus' pocket while Jem wasn't looking! Atticus decided he would look at it later. Then he started walking off to his work. He didn't even care about the missed meeting with an important client, because he was so happy from seeing Bob Ewell. He smiled as he walked along the sidewalk with the warm sun shining on his face. He got to his office and that dumb secretary started getting all mad for him being 2 and a half hours late! She said, "Mr. Finch! You just missed an important meeting with an important client! Do you really think this is making our law office look good!!?!?!?!!"

"Psh, bitch please. I don wanna listen to your shit," Atticus said, as he went to his desk. He sat down and pulled the note out of his pocket. It said:

"Dearest Atticusss. I want to go to the place known as your heart and catch up on what we missed for what seems like eternity. I want you to be my girl! You make me feel…well…human. I love you so much. Meet me at the empty schoolhouse today at 4:00!"

Atticus folded the note back up and smirked. He couldn't wait to see Bob again.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the day, Atticus could not concentrate on working at all! He just stared at the clock, waiting for it to be 4 PM so he could leave and see Bob Ewell! When that time finally came around, he immediately left the office and made that dumb secretary close up! He walked quickly and eagerly to the schoolhouse. When he got there, he sliently opened the door and peeked in! Bob Ewell must be in a classroom, he thought. So he went and checked in all of the doors until he found him.

"Atticus! There you are," Bob said. He wrapped his arms around Atticus's broad shoulders.

"Hey man. I'm so glad we togetha here now," Atticus told him.

"Me too."

They shared a warm passionate kiss. Things started heating up as they moved their hands south.

"Atticus, you naughty boy! You deserve DETENTIONNNNNN!"

They laughed. Things started heating up even more, and Bob Ewell said, "I want to feel it inside me!"

Attcius wasn't too sure about this at first. Was it safe to do it in this school? What if some kid was wondering around? Or the janitor? But he looked in Bob Ewell's eyes and saw the passion and couldn't resist. He unzipped his pants and they did it in the afternoon! Afterwards. They sat in a caring embrace.

"Atticus, you are a great performer! LOL!"

"You know it, bitch!"

They laughed. Then they got serious.

"Oh, Atticus. I just love you so much. I don't ever want to leave you."

"Yeah. Things is pritty good right now. I don know how I'mma stand a minute wit out cha."

"I know. I wish we didn't have to part."

Their lips met and the just sat there thinking for a minute. Then Atticus, looked at his watch!

"Oh shit! It's 7 o'clock already! Dayum! I gotsta get goin, mah kids is gon be wonderin why I'm late!"

"Just make something up! Our relationship is just our little secret!"

"Hell yeah boy. I'mma miss ya!"

"I'll miss you too Attie."

And they kissed once more and went their seperate ways.

LATER….

When Atticus got home, it was fifteen minutes after seven. The kids were questioning where he was!

Scout asked, "Atticus! Why are you so late getting home? You were supposed to be home an hour ago. You're like, never late!"

Then Jem was like, "Shit pops. How come wheneva I'm late you gotta be givin me hell, but you can be late all you want! Dat ain't fair!"

"Shut tha hell up, boy! I ain't hardly eva late. I jus got stuck at tha office! Dat's all! Calm yo ass down!," Atticus shouted.

Jem just frowned. He knew that Atticus has been acting kinda strange lately. Like, why was he late, and why was he seeming to be so nervous when explaining himself, and why was he always making excuses to get out of the house. Who knows, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, was Saturday. Atticus was so glad that he would not be working. And neither would Bob Ewell, so they could spend some time together! Atticus wanted Bob to come over, but the only problem was the kids! How could he get them out of the house? Well first, at noon, Atticus called Bob on the phone.

"Sup boo," Atticus said.

"Atticus! I'm so glad you called," replied Bob.

"Yeah, man. It's good to hear yo voice. So you wanna come ova today? I'mma try to get tha kids outta here, and then we can have a lil fun if you know what I'm sayin."

"Oh yeah. I know what your sayin babe. I'd love to. What time?"

"I don know. Maybe round six. Dat's when Cal leave. Does dat sound good?"

"Sounds GREAT. Can't wait to see you Attie!"

"Hell yeah, I missin you right now."

"Yeah…I miss you too. Well I guess I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too man."

And then they hung up!

Later that evening, Atticus could barely contain his excitement! When it got closer to six o'clock, Atticus started his campaign to get Scout and Jem out of the house.

"So, you kids wanna go down to tha sto for me?", Atticus asked them.

Scout asked, "What for?"

Atticus hadn't really thought about that! "Uhh… well, I was jus thinkin dat we needed…. Some…some… uhh... some mo Cherrios!"

"What tha hell you talkin bout pops?!", Jem said. "We gotsa a full box in tha pantry!"

Atticus got nervous and started trying to cover his tracks! "Shit son, so what! I like Cheerios! So much that I might eat tha whole damn box tonight! And if I do den I want some fo in tha mornin too. So get down to the mothafuckin sto fore I knock dat box a Cherrios up yo ass!"

Jem just rolled his eyes and left. But Atticus was like, wait I'm not finished yet!!

"You kids take summa dis money! I want y'all to spend it down at tha candy sto," he said.

Scout got all excited. "Really Atticus!!?!!"

Jem was like, "What's tha catch pops!"

"Dammit, boy! There ain't no catch! I jus wantchyall to enjoy yo selves! Since you doin me a favor!"

"Hmph. Whateva."

"Thanks y'all. See ya lata. Be careful out there."

"Bye Atticus," said Scout.

And then they left! Thank God, Atticus thought!

About five mintutes later, there was a knock on the door. Atticus opened it all excitedly and saw that it was Bob Ewell!! They immediately collapsed into each others arms.

"Bob! I been waitin all day to see ya," Atticus told him.

"I know. And it's so good to see you Attie," Bob said.

"Come sit down. I'll get cha a drink."

"Thanks."

Atticus then pulled out a bottle of fancy wine that he has been saving for twelve whole years.

"I was savin dis fo a special occasion," Atticus said as he popped the cork open. He got down the wine glasses and poured some into each cup. Then he went over to the couch and sat next to Bob. They drank the wine as they cuddle together on the couch. It was so great.

Bob stared into Atticus's eyes and said, "Atticus, you are the best thing that ever happened to me!!!"

Atticus just smiled. Then said,"Yeah. When I'm wit chu I feel happier than I eva been in ten years. I love you boo."

"I love you too."

They kissed. They were having such a beautiful relationship. Both of them were just sooo happy in it.

"I wish we could run away togetha. Leave all dis shit behind. Jus you and me. Not have to worry bout hidin our relationship."

"Yeah. But we could never get away with that! You have your kids to worry about, and a thriving law practice!"

"I guess so. But it would be so damn nice."

"Yeah."

"Ah well."

Atticus glanced at the clock and saw that time was passing by kinda quickly!

"Shit, dem kids is gon be home soon."

"Dammit! I wish we had more time to spend together!"

"All tha time in tha world ain't neva gon be enough."

"Oh Atticus. That is so beautiful. If your voice could write, it would be like, a novel or something!"

"Dayum. Dat's so sweet."

"Well I love you more than anything Attie."

"I love you too man. So damn much."

They sighed as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Atticus got up and motioned to the bedroom. "Lez go boo."

"Of course!!!"

And they went into the bedroom and got it on!!!! Afterwards they returned to their clothes and were making out, when suddenly, the door BURST open!!!!

Jem stood frozen and in shock!!! Scout walked up behind and screamed! Atticus and Bob jumped off of each other. SHIT!!!, they both thought!

Atticus yelled, "God dammit boy! Why tha hell didn't you knock!!!"

Jem just stood there with his mouth opened! Finally he said, "WHAT THA HELL YOU DOIN?!!?!??!?!?!?1?!1?!?!?!?"

Niether Atticus or Bob knew what to say.

Bob tried to make the situation better somehow, "He did it on my behalf."

Atticus tried to make the situation better for Bob by saying, "He did it as a favor!!"

Bon looked at Atticus and then said, "He did it because he loves me." But then quickly corrected himself. "JUST KIDDING!"

Then Atticus said, "Uhh… actually, what we was doin was…. Um, practicin a scene fo a play Mista Ewell was gon be in! Right Mr. Ewell!"

"Yes. I don't know why that's such a big deal!"

"Fo real Son! Get yo mind out tha gutter! Dirty lil bastard!"

Jem justed backed away slowly then went threw himself into his room on his bed.

Scout followed and was crying.

"Shhhhhhhhhhit. We in trouble now!," Atticus said.

"This is totally awful," Bob said. "I… I guess I had better get goin!"

"Fuck, babe, I wish it didn't have ta end like dis. We was havin such a good time too," Atticus said.

"I know. Well…. Maybe… I'll see you later."

"Yeah…"

"Bye Atticus," Bob said as he walked out the front door.

"Bye."

Atticus watched as Bob made is way down the street. Atticus was totally pissed. Their secret relationship had been uncovered! It was so sad. He layed on his bed and threw his head in his hands. He thought about, the consequences. Will their relationship go on? How would the kids think of him now? Would word get around town???

Meanwhile, Jem and Scout were in their rooms in a state of sadness, distrust, and anger. They never knew all of these secrets their father was hiding! They never knew that Jem's teacher and their father were in a relationship!! They wondered just what else Atticus could be hiding. They also wondered if there had been other men. They were so hurt by him. How could they ever trust him again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Atticus tried to be extra nice to the kids.

"Guess what Jem! I'm replacin dat TV you like so much! Ain't dat good news?!," Atticus said.

Jem just stared at the floor, completely ignoring Atticus! Atticus then turned to Scout.

"So Scout, you wanna go down to tha candy sto again? You can get whateva da hell you want. Or what bout tha toy sto."

Scout looked up at Atticus and frowned then turned away. Atticus felt totally hurt by their actions. Love has ruined his life!!!!! Now his kids kinda hated him! But he still missed Bob and longed to see him. Two days passed by, and Bob still didn't call! Atticus was totally sad, and angry and was just a wreck! The kids still weren't really talking to him. Atticus' life now seemed so meaningless. But on that evening, at six PM, the phone rang. Atticus ran over to the phone and picked it up. It was Bob Ewell!!

"Dayum! I didn't think you was gon call anymo!" Atticus told him.

"Of course I would call you. I just wanted to let things simmer down some before callin and stirrin the pot," Bob replied.

"Oh aiight. I got cha."

"Sooo Attie…. I was wonderin if you wanted to maybe get out of the house and meet me at the Olive Garden tonight?!"

"Hm… I want to. But I don know what I'mma do bout dem kids! Dey might suspect summin!"

"It'll be fine, just say you are meetin with the secratary!!!"

"Uh, I don wan dem thinking I'm friends wit dat bitch!"

"Atticus! Come on now!"

"Aw aight. Jus as long as I get to see ya."

"Great, see you at 8. Love you."

"Love you too boo."

And then they hung up!!!!! Later, at 8, Atticus grabbed his coat and started down for the restaurant! The kids weren't there, because they were over baking cookies with Mrs. Dubois. So he didn't have to any explaining to them. Thank God!

Atticus opened the door to Olive Gardens and saw Bob at a quiet corner booth with sensual lighting and went over to him. He sat on the opposite side.

Bob said, "Atticus. It is so great to see you!"

"I know. I was goin crazy witout cha," Atticus said.

Bob stared into Atticus' deep brown pools of eye. He reached under the table and grabbed his hand. Atticus sat up and jerked away. THIS PLACE WAS PUBLIC!

Atticus leaned over and whispered to Bob, "Yo, we can't be doin dis here. People's is gon talk!"

Bob looked down and pulled the menu up to his face. He sighed. "FINE!", he said.

Then the waiter came over. "Hi, I'm Billy and I'll be your waiter this evening. What would you like to drink!?!?"

They wanted to order an expensive whine, since it was a special occasion! And then they ordered the pasta that they were seeing on the commercials, since it looked soooo good. They kept chatting and having a good time, but Atticus couldn't help but notice all of the people staring, and whispering, about them!!! Atticus got nervous and started focusing on them instead of dear Bob Ewell. He gulped and loosened his tie.

He asked Bob, "Dayum, is it hot up in here to you?!" and was sweating nervously.

"Not really," said Bob, "Um, Atticus! Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah! I straight!"

And they went on talking. But the people were still talking, and Atticus was still bothered by them. It got so bad that he just couldn't stand it anymore! He jumped up, knocking the table and all of the food over in the process, and ran out of the door. He sat on a quiet bench in an empty part of the street, and wondered, what they were saying! Did they know about Bob and his relationship? Was word getting around town? WOULD HE BE SCORNED? AND REJECTED? Then, Bob came walking out and sat next to him.

"You made the pasta spill right in my lap!! The sauce is now like, all over my pants!" Bob said.

Atticus felt kinda bad then. He was just like, sorry! Shit!

"It's all right. Why don't you lick it off?" Bob said and laughed.

But Atticus wasn't in that kind of mood.

"Bob… dem people in dere was starin at us! Dey was talkin. Bout us. I know it!"

"I didn't notice. I was just focusin on you and how sexy you looked tonight!!"

"But…What if dey know? Dey gon fire you from yo job! Dey can't have a school teacha who in love wit anotha man. Dey hate people like dat. Dey gon say you a bad influence on dem kids. And ain't nobody gon come to be defended by me either. Dey don't like folks who's different like us. We gon be outcasts fo real! Mah kids already hate me since dey found it. Shiiiiiiit."

"Oh Attie. Let's not worry about that!!! Please! I love you so much. And I can't stand to be without you. But…. I don't want your life ruined because of me. Soo…"

"No no no noo. It's aiight. Uh, maybe I was jus bein paranoid and dey was talkin bout somethin else. I jus love you too damn much. Foget bout dem fuckas."

"That's what I'm sayin baby!"

And they kissed in the darkness. But Atticus just couldn't stop thinkingabout those people! In the back of his mind, he somehow knew, that they knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Well a few days passed by and things seemed to be going normal, for the most part. That is, until today!! It was Monday and time for the kids to go back to school, except, when they got their they discovered that Bob Ewell was no longer their teacher!!!! The principal came in the classroom and started making an announcement to the kids.

He said, "Attention, STUDENTS! Your teacher Mr. Ewell has been fired for reasons that you are too young to understand. Sorry. However your new teacher, Mrs. Joanne Peggy is here and ready to get class started."

The new teacher, Mrs. Peggy, entered the room with a cigarette and sat down at the desk. She stared around the room.

"OH, YOU KIDS AND YOUR CLOWN SEX!!" She yelled.

Jem was glad about getting a new teacher. Ever since he caught Mr. Ewell and his dad making out, he hated Mr. Ewell!! Well, he kinda hated him before since he was always getting in trouble by him. But he DESPISED him after the incident with Atticus! He wondered just why Bob got fired though. But the joy of a new teacher put that out of his head. Thank God for someone else, he thought.

Meanwhile, Atticus was at his office spinning around in his cool office chair. It had been two hours, and not one of his clients who scheduled meetings had shown up. That bitchy secretary, who usually tried to talk to him, was avoiding him as much as possible today!! He decided to go in and ask why no one was showing up.

"How would I know?," she replied to his question. Then, she said under her breath, "Fag!"

"Whatchu say?", Atticus asked.

"Nothing. Just clearing my throat!"

"Hmph. Whateva."

He went back to his office and sunk into his cool spinny office chair. He took out a pipe that was secretly loaded with marijuana and lit it. He watched the smoke drift into the air and thought about Bob Ewell. He decided that he'd call him as soon as he got home. But. His thoughts were interupted when the phone starting ringing!

Atticus answered.

The voice on the other line angrily told him, "GET OUT OF MAYCOME YOU NASTY FREAK!"

"Who dis be?!!" Atticus asked.

"I hate you, you sick freak! Your poor children, your poisioning their minds with your sick gay relationships! I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU LIVING ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!!"

Then the person hung up.

Atticus slowly lowered the phone back into its holder thing (where it went). (Like he hung it up.) He stared blankly at the wall. He suddenly felt super uncomfortable!! He now knew, that THEY knew. How would he ever be able to live in this town when people know that he is in a relationship with a man? The people here hated gays!! They were not accepted! Atticus got up and decided he had to leave immediately and go home! As he walked out the door, the secretary said, "Gonna go get it in the ass,

FAG?!!?" Atticus froze. He was totally pissed! He always hated that bitch secretary, but this was just going too far. He took a deep breath and continue forward, not once turning around. He just kept walking, not paying any attention to anything going on around him. When he got home, he opened the door and went right to the phone. He called Bob Ewell and told him to come over right away (but be really secretive about it!!)!. So Bob Ewell casually walked to Atticus's neighborhood. And when he got in front of his house, he looked around to make sure no one was looking, then quickly went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Atticus opened the door as Bob Ewell dashed inside and then he quickly closed it.

"Oh Atticus. I'm so glad to see you," Bob Ewell said as he slipped his arms around Atticus' waist.

Atticus kissed Bob's forhead but moved Bob's hands away.

"Look Bob… I gotsta talk to ya. I.. I… I THINK FOLKS KNOW BOUT US!"

Bob sighed. "So you've found out. I was hoping you wouldn't."

"You already knew?!"

"Yes. Yes I did. You see, I got a phone call late last night from the Maycome County School principal! He told me that homosexuality wouldn't be tolerated in a schoolteacher in a leadership and authority position and that I was gonna be fired cause I was a bad influence on the kids!"

"You was fired?! Dayummm. I... I feel so bad. Shit son."

"Attie, baby, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it!"

"But how's you gon pay yo bills? How's you gon eat?"

"Oh Atticus. I'll figure somethin out. I just don't want you to worry your sexy little head over it."

"Aight. Aight, babeh," Aticus said as he ran his fingers along Bob's sexy receding hairline.

"Ya know, Bob…. Things ain't goin too good wit mah job either. I think my clients know and have---"

"Atticus. I think the whole town knows by now, sadly. You know how quickly things spread here," Bob interrupted.

"Shit, boy, you prolly right. God dammit! Augh, well, any way, nunna my clients showed up to the meetings dey scheduled! And dat bitchass secretary called me a.. fag."

"What a bitch! I hate her!"

"Me too, boo. Me too."

Then all of the sudden the phone started ringing. Atticus answered by saying, Hello?

The voice on the other end said to please come by the courthouse, to pick up some documents.

"Aw damn, Atticus said after he hung up the phone.

"What is it?," asked Bob Ewell.

"I gosta go. Dey want me to pick some documents at tha courthouse."

"Oh, can't I come with you?"

"Babeh, I wish you could. But you know it's gon look too suspicious. It's gon make people talk."

"Well I'll just stay in the car and lay down so no one can see me."

"…. Wellll…. Aight, fine! Lez go boo."

And so they got in the car and started driving to the courthouse!! When they got there, Atticus got out of the car and walked inside. No one was in there. He went to this little office place which was empty too. He went through the files, found the ones he needed, and started walking out the door to the office. But when he got back into the courtroom, he was no longer alone!!!

"Well well well… it looks like the town queer, Atticus Finch is here!," said the man standing in the middle of the room, Joe Thomas.

Atticus replied by saying,"What tha hell you want, mothafucka?"

"Hm… I want you DEAD," Joe said, and with that, three men bungee jumped from the courtroom rafters!!!!!

Atticus looked around at the men. They unhooked themselves, and stood behind Joe.

One of the men said, "Hm I don't know if I want to be here, that gayman may ask me to bend over for him!"

The other men laughed.

Joe pushed Atticus. "Yeah, I wouldn't want that happening." He then pushed him again and Attcicus then hit the wall!

Atticus then suddenly punched Joe in the face!! But that would not help things at all! Because there were three other men waiting to beat Atticus down.

They all came at once and started punching him. Atticus tried to hit them away but there were too many. They knocked him to the ground and started kicking him and stomping him. It was so painful and there was nothing he could do because he was outnumbered!!! Meanwhile outside Bob thought that something didn't seem quite right! Atticus said it would only take a minute, so what was taking so long!!! He went inside and saw what was going on. "OH my GOD," he yelled.

The men suddenly stopped and turned around.

One said, "Oh look, it's Maycome County Faggot # 2!!!!"

"YOU BASTARD," Bob shouted as he came running up to them and punched the guy in the face. The other three guys then came after Bob. Bob was punched and then knocked to the ground where he got the same treatment as Atticus. Atticus was soooo in pain and he felt like he could hardly move. But he saw what was happening to Bob and got up and picked up the judge's hammer thing, snuck up behind one of the men and slammed it over one of the men's head!!! The man went down immediately, but the other three then came over back to Atticus. He wearily threw a punch to one of the guys' nose as hard as he could with the strength he had left. But the other two got angrier and angrier. Finally, Bob got up and pulled the fire alarm just to get them out!

One guy yelled, "Oh no!! FIRE!!"

The other two went running out screaming. Bob walked over to Atticus. He was slumped up on the floor. Bob pulled him up and propped him against the courthouse pew.

"Oh Atticus. Are you okay?!"

Atticus held his swollen and bloddied face. "Yeah… I'mma be …aiight…," he said softly.

"No, you're not! You should look at yourself! You look awful… well, not awful, you are still sexy as ALWAYS, but your face just looks like it hurts. It is all swollen and bloody!"

"Yeah well you look like you gettin a black eye."

"But your injuries look so much worse. Let's go to the hospital."

"No way! I ain't goin to no fuckin hospital. You know dey gon talk! If they even treat me at all!!"

"Don't be so silly, honey. Look, what if we go to the hospital in the next town?"

"Naw, boo. I'mma be fine."

"Well….. ok. But I'm gonna take you back to my house and get you some ice and clean up your lovely face."

Atticus gave a big a smile as he could under the circumstances, "Ok."

So they went to Bob's house. They went inside and Atticus sat down. Bob went first to the freezer to get some ice and then to the medicine cabinent. He got the alcohol and gently dabbed it on Atticus's cuts.

"OW IT STINGS!!!"

"Sorry."

He got Atticus a pillow so he could lay back and rest.

"Bob…. Thanks so much. I love you boo."

"Love you to Attie. I just want you to be ok."

Atticus really did love Bob and cared for him so much, but he wondered how many other situations like this there could be. Their love was starting to become dangerous!!! Should it continue?!!1


	9. Chapter 9

Well a few hours later Atticus opened his eyes and noticed that he was still at Bob Ewell's house! Except he didn't know why. He looked over to the kitchen and noticed Bob Ewell boiling a pot of beans.

"Bob?", called out Atticus.

"Oh hey Atticuus. Feeling any better," Bob asked.

"Ummm… what am I doin here?"

"Don't you remember baby? You got beat up!! I took you back to my place to get you fixed up. You refused to go the hospital. Then you just dozed right off!!!"

Suddenly the memories flooded back to him.

"Oh yeah. Now I rememba. Damn…"

Bob walked over and sat next to him. He changed the dressings on the wounds and then kissed his forehead. Atticus smiled. Bob has been sooo swet and caring to him through all of this time. But he had also, unintentionally, caused him a lot of trouble!!! But how could he give him up. It was like he was addicted to Bob Ewell's love!!!

"Atticus, I gotta be honest with you. I was so worried about you and your injuries. I just wanted you to be okay," Bob said.

"Dayum, dat's so sweet. And dat was so nice of ya to tend to mah mothafuckin wounds," Atticus replied.

"Anything for you Atticus. You've been the best thing that has happened to me."

"Yeah? Well, I feel tha same way bout chu. I love you."

"Love you too."

And they leaned in for a kiss.

Then the stove timer went off! DING DING!

"Dinner time! It's beans."

"Beans?"

"Yes, now it's…. well, all I can afford! Since I lost my job, ya know…"

"Oh…." Atticus said. What an akward moment!!! Atticus felt totally bad because he knew that he caused his job loss.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I personally love beans!!"  
"Heh."

"So let's eat! SOME DELICIOUS BEANS!!"

So they did. Bob lighted a candle and It was a great romantic dinner. But the whole time, Atticus thought about how sad it was that Bob Ewell was reduced to eating beans for the rest of his life. It would be so hard for him to get a job, especially since he didn't really have any skills. That's the whole reason why he became a teacher in the first place, because he couldn't do anything else. Atticus couldn't help but blame himself.

But after dinner, Atticus and Bob sat on the couch and watched TV. Atticus was still deciding whether or not he should break the news to Bob. Bob looked over to Atticus and asked what's wrong. Atticus kind of shrugged but didn't really say anything. Bob started kissing him. Atticus pulled away.

"Look Bob… I think we needs ta talk, aight."

"ABOUT what?" Bob asked, but continued kissing his neck.

"Well…"

But he got distracted and started kissing Bob Ewell back. Then, Bob Ewell started getting a little too frisky. Atticus could not resist the urge and they had to do it RIGHT NOW:

"So… ….. WHAT did you….. want to ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh say to me?"

"MMMMMMMMM…. I jus wanted…. Too ..ahhh..sayyyyyyyy…… dat……………….. we needs to talk OHOHOHOHOHOHHOIOOOOOMMHH!!?"

"About what? REFUNFUNFUFNFUFNFUNFUN!"

"Well thingggggggggggs……. Ain't goin. OEIUFHF too well…. Ya know… ohhhhhh yeah mmmm ahh oooooh."

"What do you mean? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yess yes yes AHGG aggggoo nmnn!!"

MOUUUUUUUFUJJJJMMMMOHHHHHOOHHHHWOOOOWHOHOHOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHHHH."

"Well what is that supposed to mean!"

"It means I'm coming!!"

Later, they started talking again.

"Bob, look…"

"Yes Atticus?!!"

Bob was smiling and he looked sooooooo happy. Atticus did not want to break his happiness, because then he would feel really really bad. So he just said, "Uh, look, I gotsa to go. Aiight? See ya later boo."

Then he left. He walked home, and when he got there……………………………….he found his house burning down!!!  
"Holy shit mothafucka!!!!!!," he exclaimed.

He ran over to Mrs. Moddie's house nextdoor.

"Miss Moddie I needa use yo phone!"

"Is this important, my favorite soap opera is on!!!," Mrs. Moddie said.

"Fuck yeah it's important! Mah house is on fiah!!""

"Oh my!"

Mrs. Moddie opened the door immediately and let Atticus in. He called the fire department. The fire trucks arrived quickly and also Sherriff Heck Tates.

Sherrif Tate went over to go talk to Atticus.

"What happened here," the sherriff asked.

"I ain't know, I wasn't home, neitha was mah kids. I jus came home an mah house was burnin!!"

"Well this sounds like a firm case of arson. Do you have any enemies, anyone that wanted to get you back, any angry clients?"

Atticus gulped. "Well uh.. ya know…I guess there was a few people who was kinda upset wit me." He knew the exact reason why his house was burning now.

"Tell me who Atticus," said Heck.

"I… uh… I gotta sit down." He slumped over against the streetlight and rubbed his forehead.

"ATTICUS, are you ok?"

Atticus was in a shock daze!! He got up and started walking back to Bob Ewell's house. Heck called after him, but Atticus just ignored him and kept walking. Now was the time to call off the relationship. Or else one of them might be killed!!!! Things had just gone way too far!

He got to Bob Ewell's house and knocked on the door. Bob answered.

"Oh Attie, it's so good to see you! You left like, so suddenly!"

"Yeah, well, look Bob…. I got home, an you wanna know what I found?"

"What babe?"

"I found mah house in flames!"

"Oh no!!!!!! Do you want to stay at my house then?"

"NO! I mean, look, you know why dis happened right?

"What do you mean?"

"People don like tha idea of two men in love! Haven't you seen dat already? Now I'mma havta break dis thang off right now. I'm sorry Bob. I love you so much, I really do. But this ain't workin. We tried to keep it a secret, an it didn't work. An when people found out, I got mah ass kicked, my house burned down…. I wish we lived in a world dat wasn't so prejudiced, but it ain't like dat, so…"

He leaned in and gave Bob one last kiss.

"Thanks for all you done Bob. Thanks for carin, for lovin me, for given me happiness for the first time in 10 years. I neva gonna foget cha babeh. I'mma always love ya."

Atticus gulped. He felt so so soooooooo sad. But he knew that it had to come to this. He turned around and walked away. He tried to keep his head up even though he wanted to scream. And he just kept walking and didn't look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Atticus decided he would stay with Miss Moddie for a while while he figured out what to do about his house. He gathered up the kids from Mrs. Duboise's house and took them home. The kids, weren't totally mad at Atticus like they were before. But they still were not completely over the whole incident. Atticus was feeling super depressed after Bob's breakup. But he decided he would try to talk with Atticus and Jem.

"Hey… I have some news I needs to break to y'all. I ain't seein Mista Ewell no mo. And…. I'm sorry if anythang I did hurt y'all's feelins or anything like dat.," Atticus told the kids as they walked along the street.

"It's aight pops. We was getting ova dat shit anyway. Love is what was important here, we was bein selfish to get all mad like dat," said Jem.

"Dat's very mature of you. Too bad otha folks don't think tha same thang. People an dey prejudices getting in the way is what caused us to break up. I still love Bob. But I jus can't deal wit all dis shit dat other people be givin us."

"I'm sorry Atticus," Scout said as she hugged her father for the first time in month!!!

Even through all of the emotional pain that Atticus was experiencing after his break-up he managed to smile a little cuz his kids loved him again!!!

The next morning, Atticus went down stairs for some coffee and started reading the newspaper. He read the headline: LOCAL SCHOOLTEACHER FOUND DEAD OF SUICIDE!!111!!!

Atticus was SHOCKED. He knew the article was about Bob Ewell. He dropped to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he screamed out.

Atticus now suddenly, felt like he couldn't go on!! He ran out into the street in complete anguish. Sheriff Tate started driving by. Atticus jumped in front of his car. He was run over and rushed to the hospital, where he died. It was super tragic. Jem, Scout, and Calpurnia and Miss Moddie were all soooo sad about it. But at least now, Bob and Atticus can be together in Heaven.

THE END.


End file.
